rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 10 (2018 manga)
:For the tenth chapter of the 2015 manga, ''RWBY, see Chapter 10 (2015 manga).'' The tenth chapter of RWBY: The Official Manga was published for free on the main Viz Media on the RWBY: The Official Manga homepage on August 23rd, 2019. The tenth chapter was originally free on the Viz Media site until November 26th, 2019, the chapter was locked and is now only available for members of the site. The chapter became locked after Chapter 13 was released. Summary The chapter starts with Yang Xiao Long entering Junior Xiong's bar with Neptune Vasilias to get info on Roman Torchwick's operation, though Neptune is concerned as to why Yang considers Junior her 'friend'. Meanwhile, Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee visit the CCT tower in Vale to investigate the weapons smuggling. At that point, Ruby notices a child about to be hit by a car when Penny Polendina runs in to save them, stopping the car with her bare hands while several Atlesian soldiers pursue her. Ruby decides to aide her escape. Around the same time, Blake Belladonna and Sun Wukong infiltrate the White Fang's assembly and are shocked by the sheer amount of new recruits. They then find out that Roman is giving some sort of a presentation. Penny tries to leave Ruby, who senses something is wrong and assures her it is okay. Penny then reveals her synthetic human nature to Ruby, who accepts her as she is. During the assembly, Roman announces he has secured several Atlesian Paladin-290s and Blake and Sun are horrified as they realize the White Fang will not be stopped. At the same time, Roman notices the two of them and alerts the White Fang to their presence. Characters Trivia * This chapter goes over some of the events of the second half of "A Minor Hiccup" and the first third of "Painting the Town..." * Some of the differences between the episodes and the manga include: ** Peter Port does not make an appearance. *** The students do not leave after classes. ** Yang's entrance into Junior's bar is cut entirely, as well as much of her conversation with him. *** The DJ henchmen does not appear in the Junior’s bar when he quietly stop the record from playing. *** Neptune does not flirt with the Malachite twins. ** Weiss does not go to the CCT Tower with Ruby. The entire scene is cut. ** Weiss never encounters Penny again while searching for information. ** Penny never mention to Ruby the reason why she‘s avoiding her, Weiss, Blake, Yang or anyone. ** Penny and Ruby do not watch Ironwood's presentation on the new Atlas tech. ** Weiss' entire scene in the CCT Tower is cut. ** The scene where Ruby is almost run over has been changed. Instead, the scene adds Ruby trying to save a boy from being run over by a car. *** The vehicle has changed to a regular car instead of a From Dust Till Dawn delivery truck driven by the Shopkeep. *** Ruby meets Penny again while she is stopping a car, not before they get almost ran over. *** Penny saves a small child from a car, not Ruby. *** Penny does not ask the driver if they are alright. *** Ruby’s reaction after Penny saves her has been toned down. ** Ruby does not seems to be struggling while carrying Penny. ** Ruby is much more gentle when asking Penny why she is being chased. ** Sun does not ask why the White Fang wear Grimm masks specifically, and most of his conversation with Blake is cut. *** Sun complaints about the Grimm masks are really hard to see was not featured in the show. ** Sun does not button his shirt during the White Fang assembly. ** Penny does not hiccup every time she lies. ** Penny never mentions about her father and Ironwood helps created her. ** Penny never mentions her duty to save the world and test her strength at the Vytal Festival Tournament. ** Penny does not fling Ruby into the garbage. ** Penny leaves Ruby without being caught by soldiers. ** Neopolitan, Deery, Perry and the White Fang Lieutenant do not appear at the White Fang assembly and are nowhere to be seen. ** Torchwick barely touches on how awful Humans are, nor does he use himself as an example. He only mentions in passing that Humans are bad. ** Roman alerts the White Fang on Blake and Sun immediately after spotting them, rather than after Blake cuts the lights. ** Roman announces he will use the Paladin to deal with Blake and Sun as a demonstration, which does not happen in the show. Image Gallery Chapter Covers Chapter 10 (2018 manga) Japanese cover.png|The Chapter 10 Japanese cover Chapters Chapter 10 (2018 manga) Junior Xiong.png|Junior Xiong Chapter 10 (2018 manga) Melanie and Miltia Malachite.png|Melanie and Miltia Malachite Chapter 10 (2018 manga) Yang and Neptune asking a friend for intel.png|Yang and Neptune's mission to ask a friend for intel on Roman Chapter 10 (2018 manga) Blake and Sun infiltrating the assembly.png|Blake and Sun's mission to infiltrate the assembly Chapter 10 (2018 manga) Ruby and Weiss Investigating weapon smuggling.png|Ruby and Weiss' mission to investigate weapon smuggling Chapter 10 (2018 manga) Penny saves Ruby and the boy.png|Penny saves Ruby and the boy from being run over by a car. Chapter 10 (2018 manga) Penny reveals her secret to Ruby.png|Penny reveals her secret to Ruby Chapter 10 (2018 manga) Roman gives a speech to the White Fang recuits.png|Roman gives a speech to the White Fang recruits Chapter 10 (2018 manga) Blake and Sun's covers are blown by Roman.png|Blake and Sun's cover is blown by Roman References Category:Manga Chapters